


About Time

by MageWriter



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has enough of Mercedes tearing down her girl, so she stands up and ends it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

About Time

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn fumed silently in her seat as she listened to Mercedes tear into Rachel once again. She felt her hands forming into fists. She was so tired of this nonsense. All of it.

"Shut it Mercedes." Quinn stood up. She was going to end this now.

Everyone sat up and began to pay attention. Quinn ignored them.

"What did you just say to me?" Mercedes turned to Quinn.

"I told you to be quiet." Quinn replied, making her way down the rows of chairs.

"Since when do you defend Berry?" Mercedes shot back. She called it 'defending' because that's what this was. Why else would Quinn tell her to stop talking?

"Since she's mine." Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist and spun her around to kiss the surprised girl.

Just about everyone was staring in shock at the two. Except for Sam and Lauren.

"Pay up Zizes!" Sam crowed in triumph. He held out his hand. "I told you it'd happen in glee club!"

"Whatever," Lauren handed over the twenty bucks.

"Wait, what?" Finn looked at Sam. "That's your girlfriend man!"

Sam shook his head. "We haven't been dating since October." He informed the boy. "It's called being a gay-beard, and a willing one at that." He was still gathering money from people. Mike, Artie, Brittany, and Brad the piano guy all owed him twenty bucks.

"But…but…" Finn turned his attention to the two girls still kissing.

"Dude, don't ruin it." Puck told him. He shook his head, turning to ask Lauren why he hadn't known about the bet.

"Oh my…" Emma paused in the doorway. "I guess Coach Sylvester was right…" and damn it, now she owed the woman twenty dollars and a week of unlimited teasing since it had happened during glee club.

"Faberry!" Emma jumped as the blonde coach shouted from behind her. Both girls jumped apart. "Thank you for winning me my bet, but I don't want to see any more lesbian action on school grounds. You level of cute romance makes me sick."

"Yes Coach," Quinn replied breathlessly.

"Of course," Rachel nodded, dazed. She'd never expected Quinn to ever be comfortable enough to be open about their relationship in high school. Having Quinn not only defend her but to claim her in front of the glee club was unexpected. Pleasing, but still unexpected. She smiled, almost looking as if she were stoned.

Santana finally shook herself out of her stupor. "What the hell Fabray?"

"What the hell indeed," murmured Rachel, zoning out as she imagined what Quinn could possibly come up with now that they were public.

"I think Q stoned Rachel with her kisses," Brittany announced, giggling.

Quinn smirked. "Jealous S?"

"Of Berry? Never." Santana replied. She turned and kissed the giggling Brittany. "Gots my own girl to mack on."

"Indeed," Rachel intoned, "as do I," she yanked Quinn back into making out with her.

"About freaking time," Tina muttered, leaning against Mike.

The boy wrapped his arm around her. "I know, right?"


End file.
